shadowfallsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chase Tallman
Chase Tallman is a Protagonist in the Shadow Falls: After Dark series. He is a Reborn Vampire at Shadow Falls Academy and works for the Vampire Council. He is in a relationship with Della Tsang. Biography: Unbreakable He isn’t everything he says he is. He’s even more''…'' Who is Chase Tallman, the newest member of Shadow Falls? What made him into the sexy, mysterious vampire he is today? And what led him to Della Tsang? Step back in time and unearth the secrets that haunt him. 　The secret of how he became a vampire—and how he knows so much about being reborn.　 Secrets about his first love, his family--and what steers him toward Della, the beautiful, complicated girl he just can’t seem to stay away from. The one who makes him want things he thought he’d given up on long ago. It all began with a research study, a palm reader, and a plane crash that sent him on a quest…for a love that’s unbreakable. Reborn Chase is the new Vampire at camp with many secrets. Della doesn't trust him. He shows up many times around her and eventually lands the spot as her partner on an FRU case. After the case is solved he leaves but not before he explains himself. He works for the Vampire Council, looking for someone special. And That special person is a Reborn Vampire-like himself- who happens to be Della. He and Della undergo "bonding," which is basically a blood transfusion. Meant for people who have an unbreakable bond like identical twins or soul mates. After this he leaves camp, but will probably come back. Eternal In Eternal Chase and Della team up once again for another FRU case, with the help of the Vampire Council of course. As they work together their bond get stronger, as well as dealing with a less than helpful ghost. Unspoken After joining the FRU, Chase is determined to win Della over. With his new motto of never lying to Della, he gets put into a predicament where he must choose how to handle a situation that can put a damper on his relationship with Della or his relationship with Eddie, a father figure who took him in after his family had died in a plane crash. Appearance Chase is tall and broad shouldered with Jet Black hair, Pale green eyes, and a muscular chest. Personality Chase is very much like Della; a bit temperamental, incredibly stubborn, witty, but also secretive. He holds himself at arm's length from others in fear that he will lose them like he lost his family. He surrounds himself in with those he holds near and dear and comes off as a mysterious person to avoid attention to his enhanced powers. Chase is a sarcastic and caring individual, who still grieves and is angry for his lost family and in very sensitive about their deaths. Powers and Abilities As a Reborn Vampire, Chase possesses the following abilities, * Brain Scanning * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Senses * Lie Detection * Flight * Ghost Whispering Fears Letting someone too close. He’s lost too much in life—his entire family—to let himself care about too much. Relationships Romantic Della Tsang: Della is Chase's love interests. In Reborn they work together on a murder case for the FRU. In the end of Reborn Della finds out that Chase is a Reborn Vampire and ends up being bonded to him. In Eternal she tries to fight the bonding between them but eventually gives in, with the Vampire Council (which Chase works for) they work on another case. They are currently in a relationship. Tami: Tami was Chase's first love at the age of 14, she was his older sister's best friend who genuinely returned the affection. Chase was heartbroken when Tami died in the plane crash that killed his family. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Shadow Falls campers Category:Council Members Category:FRU agents Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists